Desaparecida
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu vuelve a perder a Lucy en medio de una misión, sintiendo que su mundo se vuelve a venir abajo una vez más.


_Yo siempre con Fairy tail, uno de los anime y manga que más tiempo seguí, además que amo con todo mi corazón._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Desaparecida**

El día después de la batalla, Natsu miro asombrado el lugar de los escombros, sin entender como ayer todo parecía en llamas y ese día el sol salía. La batalla en esta ocasión había sido durante una misión, la llave de Acuario por fin había sido localizada en medio de la pelea contra un reino bastante problemático al otro lado del continente de Fiore. Pero eran Fairy tail, ellos siempre se salían al final con las suyas y lograban obtener la victoria entre las luchas.

Esta vez no era tan diferente, le dijo una parte de su mente. El reino había sido salvado, ya no había problemas con la opresión, habían terminado la misión.

Pero no tenía sentido.

La imagen de la última batalla se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sin creerlo, a pesar de haber estado ahí. Había visto al sujeto con la llave de Acuario luchar contra Lucy, a esta más fiera que nunca dispuesta a defender a su amiga, una batalla sin igual de su parte con cada gota de energía celestial. Hubiera querido ayudarla, pero tenía sus propios problemas con el mago que detenía sus ataques como Ultear.

Entonces lo vio.

La llave caer al suelo, la chica lanzarse sobre esta mientras él gritaba su nombre. El mago con el que Lucy luchaba, tenía una extraña magia, similar a la celestial de Jerall, pero combinada con otras magias. Un ataque similar a un gran rayo de Luz, que impacto de golpe a Lucy y esta grito.

Luego…desapareció.

Sus ojos se habían abierto con incredulidad, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones y la cordura a su mente. Ahí el recuerdo se volvía borroso, con él preguntándole al sujeto donde había enviado a su amiga. Solo para recibir una sonrisa sarnosa del tipo, diciendo sobre que la había borrado del mapa y muerto.

Muerto.

La palabra, solo la palabra le era difícil de pensar. Recordaba haber jurado proteger a Lucy, cuando la Lucy del futuro murió en los juegos mágicos. El mismo dolor que sintió al ver a su amiga morir, regreso como bólido e hizo que activara toda su ira contra el sujeto, sin compasión, sin pensarlo…como hizo con Lucy. No lo mato, lastima, era la única cosa que haría ese momento mejor, pero Erza y Gray habían llegado para detenerlo, justo antes de calcinarlo con vida.

No estaba en sus sentidos, todo era borroso, pero recordaba haber llorado cuando Erza pregunto por Lucy. Luego el recuerdo era más borroso y juraba que Erza lo había noqueado para llevarlo de regreso a la ciudad. Pero no duro mucho, la había escuchado, hablar por una lacrima con Mirajane y comentar con horror, que tal vez Lucy no estaba con ellos. Recordaba la mirada jadeante de Mirajane, con lágrimas en los ojos pidiendo una explicación, exigiéndola en realidad.

Pero él no quería creerle.

Lucy no podía morir, habían vivido miles de aventuras más peligrosas y Lucy siempre salía con una sonrisa a su lado.

Entonces salió corriendo de regreso al campo de batalla, pensando en encontrar alguna pista del paradero de su amiga. Aunque claro, su mente le jugo en su contra, recordando el ataque, recordando el olor a piel quemada en el impacto y los gritos de terror de Lucy. El rayo efectivamente le había pegado en el cuerpo, la había herido y la piel se había quemado, había sido tan poderoso que no negó que podría desaparecer a alguien.

Pero no a Lucy, era Lucy.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio del campo de batalla, viendo con horror que todo lo que quedaba de donde estuvo Lucy, solo era una vieja llave dorada que reconocido. Era la llave de Acuario, pero no la que habían encontrado, era la que estaba rota por haberlos ayudado con Tártaro, un tesoro tan grande para Lucy, como su bufanda.

La tomo entre sus manos, viendo en todas direcciones.

Lucy no estaba muerta, lo sabía, aunque la parte segura en su mente, cada segundo se reducía mas dejando ver la realidad. Lo cual quemaba peor que el ácido en su piel, porque una parte de él estaba aceptando que era imposible, incluso para un mago de Fairy tail, escapar de eso, sobretodo cuando Lucy no tenía ya una pizca de magia.

Él debió ayudarla.

Siempre la salvaba.

¿Por qué no esta vez?

La imagen de su amiga rubia, sonriéndole, fue una cuchilla de culpa en su pecho. Le había fallado, la había dejado sola, no estaba a tiempo como siempre, lo cual sería el peor error de su vida. La imagen ahora no solo le ocasionaba culpa, sino una terrible ansiedad, porque comprendía que ahora, solo podía ver la imagen en sus recuerdos y nunca más en la vida real.

Entonces esa realidad, le aplasto como una roca en su interior.

Y aunque no fuera de llorar, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, aun cuando Happy apareció con ojos rojos unas horas después, las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

.

Regresaron al gremio de inmediato, apenas habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, pero para él, todo era un borrón y neblina, incluso cuando llegaron al gremio. Todo parecía nebuloso y dejaba que Erza explicara algo que no había visto del todo, para su completo error, no solo él había sido presencia, Gray, Happy y Wendy a una considerable distancia, también habían sido testigos del accidente y daban testimonio de eso de forma sombría.

—Está muerta, todo su cuerpo fue incinerado—escucha atentamente cuando Erza dice aquellas palabras.

Reviviendo una y otra vez el momento en sus ojos, queriendo pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

No lo es.

Los sollozos, el silencio, la indignación, el dolor.

Todo está presente en el gremio.

—Mi niña—dice el abuelo con pesar, lo cual cae como un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo.

Las mismas palabras cuando Lisanna había muerto, pero peor, mil veces peor. Sabe que Lisanna está ahora con vida, tiene la ridícula esperanza que Lucy estuviera con vida. Pero su mente, la cual nunca fue racional, le pega con fuerza diciendo que la Lucy del futuro murió, así que no era diferente esta vez.

Siente una mano en su hombro, voltea a ver con los ojos aun sin vida.

Culpa.

Todo su cuerpo grita que es su culpa.

—Natsu—susurra Gildarts con voz dura.

Con ojos de lastima.

Alza la vista incrédulo, viendo como todos están en diferentes momentos de la etapa de aceptación. Levy ya está llorando, con su pronunciado vientre y lágrimas saliendo incontrolablemente, Cana ha tirado el barril de cerveza y su rostro tiene una contusión de ira con terror al perder a su preciada amiga, Bisca alza a Asuka que ha comenzado a llorar al entender que Lucy está muerta, pero incluso la vaquera intenta controlarse. Juvia voltea a ver a su lado, topándose con Lisanna y preguntándole si es real, otros como Gajeel solo tienen una mueca de oscuridad que camufla bien el dolor.

Todos los rostros ahí, han aceptado que Lucy está muerta. Lo cual termina de matar la poca esperanza que había albergado.

Sin entender bien ve a Happy abrazándose solo a su lado.

—Lucy está muerta—susurra con dolor, el mismo dolor de verla morir nuevamente.

Sacude la mano de Gildarts con fuerza antes de salir del gremio corriendo, no estaba muerta, él iba a demostrar que no estaba muerta, incluso a él mismo. Ignora el dolor de sus heridas y las lágrimas que quieren salir nuevamente.

Él no es un llorón.

Traería a Lucy de regreso.

Apretó la llave rota de Acuario.

Ella volvería.

.

.

.

El dolor en su cuerpo es insoportable, quemaba y se niega a gritar, porque sabe que eso dolerá el triple. Los recuerdos de la batalla son borrosos, solo la luz y un dolor insoportable que la rodea antes que todo sea negro. No estaba muerta, al menos esperaba que la muerte no fuera tan dolorosa e incluso tuviera piedad, pero ella no moriría, no aun, no de esta forma y con sus amigos preocupados por ella. Abre los ojos, sintiendo latigazos en todo su cuerpo por esa diminuta acción, viendo una luz sobre ella y sintiendo la suavidad a su espalda.

Siente la garganta seca.

Aunque la garganta seca es un cosquilleo, con todo el dolor en su cuerpo, bastante pasable.

La última vez que había vivido un dolor tan horrible, fue cuando había cambiado el libro de E.N.D para ayudar a Natsu, lo cual la hizo extrañar a Gray, este hubiera mitigado el dolor de su cuerpo de forma inmediata.

¿Dónde estaría?

Giro con lentitud su cabeza, sintiendo dolor, pero con una curiosidad aún mayor. Supuso que estaría drogada en algún hospital, pues eso era lo único que le daba sentido a ver, que su cama, en realidad era una nube, una nube bastante cómoda.

Tal vez era todo un sueño, ignoro el estúpido pensamiento al sentir dolor, un sueño jamás duraría tanto en medio del dolor.

Así que pensando que era estúpido, se logra sentar en la cama después de lo que parecieron varios minutos o incluso una hora, todo su cuerpo parecía resentido como para calcular el tiempo que pasaba. Cuando se sienta, festejando la pequeña victoria en su mente, contra el cuerpo más agotado que había tenido en su vida.

Incluso Minerva la dejo mejor.

Mira sus manos, notándolas claramente heridas, llenas de vendas y un poco de sangre seca.

—Hime—dice una voz aliviada, lo cual era una sorpresa, pensando que la voz era de Virgo.

Alza la vista para verla, sintiendo a su cuerpo protestar por no quedarse quieta. La maid está con sus ropas normales, pero con una bandeja con un vaso de agua, que se veía muy tentador. Pero aunque su rostro estaba inexpresivo, sus ojos, siempre opacos, parecían algo alegre de verla.

Sonrió levemente, una sonrisa grande estaba fuera de sus límites.

—Virrgoo—su voz sale rasposa por la fuerza y debe arrastrar las silabas, sintiendo algo de baba salir en el proceso.

Estaba sedada.

Demasiado.

La mujer rápidamente actuó, acomodándola con gran rapidez, pero sin que lo sintiera, en la cama para que estuviera incorporada con suavidad en su espalda. Le da agua lentamente y ella siente que su garganta lo agradece, uno de los miles dolores de su cuerpo ha sido mitigado. Pero eso le da chance para pensar mejor, concentrarse en su entorno y confundirse.

No parecía algún hospital, no habían ventanas y no había más que esa cama de nubes (aún seguía viendo cosas supuso) y una mesa de estar a su lado. Todo lo demás era demasiado blanco par a su gusto, tan confuso y a la vez alarmante.

Sus sentidos en su mente le gritaban que algo pasaba.

¿Virgo atravesó la puerta por su cuenta?

No lucia muy cansada si ese era el caso.

—Donde…estamos—consulta con dificultad.

El rostro de Virgo ya serio, se tensa de forma imperceptible y vaga en otro lado que no sea su rostro.

Mala señal.

Muy mala señal.

—Estas en el mundo celestial Hime—musita después de pensar bien su respuesta.

¿Mundo celestial?

Ya no le causa tanta impresión como la primera vez, incluso una vez habían sido invitados a pasar con sus amigos por el Rey celestial, ignorando que las próximas fueron por rescatar a sus amigos. No tiene nada de malo, si es una anomalía, pero pudo ser peor.

Peor para que el rostro de Virgo este tan tenso.

Había algo más ahí.

Entrecierra los ojos viéndola con sospecha.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo Virgo, sé que es un gran honor y el Rey celestial lo entenderá…espero—musita lo último con duda.

La batalla aun es borrosa en su mente, pero al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, comprende que fue rescatada de la muerte por muy poco. Lo cual era mucho decir para un mago de Fairy tail.

Así que había más.

—Hime—

—¿Si?—

—Lleva tres días inconsciente desde que la trajimos aquí—

—Vaya eso es poco tiempo—

Una nueva presencia hizo a Lucy voltear su rostro, notando como era Loke quien estaba viéndola con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta. Algo extraño, esa no era su usual actitud frente ella. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. No era una usual actitud, al menos que algo malo estuviera pasando.

—Lucy el mundo celestial regreso a la normalidad…tres días aquí, significan nueve meses en tu mundo—explico el espíritu que había escuchado todo.

La boca de Lucy se abrió.

Vaya, esto era bastante malo.

Se desmayado.

.

.

.

Los primeros meses, fueron una tortura, iba de misión en misión buscando la pista de su amiga, aun cuando todo el gremio le decía que no tenía sentido. Había ignorado el funeral a su amiga, porque sabía que verlo solo le habría quitado la idea de que Lucy estaba viva. Intento discutir con los demás, alegando que Lisanna estaba viva, puede que Lucy también lo estuviera. Pero era difícil con Gray, Wendy y Happy siendo testigos de la batalla.

—Vimos su cuerpo ser quemado—murmuro Wendy, quien con su olfato también habría olido lo mismo que él.

Eso le fastidio.

Todos daban por muerta a su amiga.

—Edolas ya no está unido a este mundo, sería imposible—musito Levy con voz deprimida.

No sabía mucho de embarazos, pero había escuchado a Mirajane hablar con ella y darle mucho te tranquilizante. Estaba a pocos meses del arto y esto no le ayudaba en nada. Gajeel estaba preocupado por la cría, así que prometió no hablar del tema cuándo la chica estuviera presente.

No es como si lo hablara mucho después de los primeros días, del funeral, nadie quería escuchar sus ideas absurdas e infantiles.

Pero aunque nadie lo hablaban, sabían que cuando salía de misión con Happy, quien como de costumbre era el único que lo apoyaba guiado por un rayo de esperanza, que las misiones eran para buscar información. También para ver si la chica estaba en algún lado, quien quita, había magos capaces de desaparecer y reaparecer, no sería la primera.

Si sonaba poco convincente.

Pero ocupaba algo, algo que lo hiciera seguir adelante.

Aun así tres meses pasan rápido, la emoción inicial comenzaba a ser cansancio y la derrota estaba sobre su espalda, cargándola de forma terca sin rendirse. Ya no estaba nunca en el gremio, siempre estaba afuera buscando información o en misiones que tuvieran alguna pista. Recordaba vagamente cuando Gildarts salía siempre, sabía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, apareciendo pocas veces cada semana y una vez desapareciendo todo un mes con misiones.

No quería estar en el gremio, lo cual era ridículo, porque aun amaba Fairy tail con todo su corazón. Cuando Lisanna había "muerto" apenas duró una semana fuera, antes de volver como un perro herido en busca del calor de los demás para sanar.

Ahora era diferente.

La idea de regresar, de entrar y no sentir el aroma de Lucy, de no verla sentada en una silla esperando que llegara, sin verla sonreír nuevamente para ambos, para Happy y él, era demasiado doloroso. Lo cual no tenía sentido, Lisanna era su amiga, Lucy también, pero aunque ambas le dolía su perdida, ahora el nivel era bastante diferente.

El cuarto mes intento regresar al gremio, debía recuperar la normalidad, aunque nadie creyera sus ideas de que Lucy estaba con vida. No duro mucho, todos habían guardado silencio al verlo y solo pocos le daban sonrisas alentadoras, tenían pena por él. Claramente algo estaba mal en su persona. En la tarde al ver su reflejo lo noto, ojos sin vida, cabello opaco y rostro pálido.

Happy a su lado revoloteaba también sin animo, sin perseguir a Charle o hacer chistes, ambos estaban apagados.

Como si hubieran extraído la alegría de ellos.

El gremio seguía de luto aun, se notaba en el aire, pero poco a poco, fuertes como ningún mago, estaban levantándose de nuevo. Excepto por algunos miembros que se notaban casi tan miserables como él, no solo Levy seguía suspirando en una mesa con la mirada perdida, Cana no tomaba, estaba en tantas misiones como él y parecía sufrir lo mismo.

La vio de reojo al salir y decidió seguirla, dejando a Happy dormir un poco. Fuera del gremio, lo suficiente para que los dragón Slayer en ella no escucharan, Cana se detuvo y él la imito.

—No está muerta—murmuro Cana por bajo y él sintió un palpitar al oír, lo que solo en su imaginación estaba.

La esperanza, una semilla casi seca en su interior, comenzó a nacer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto, añorando escuchar más.

La castaña le volteo a ver con expresión seria, poco común en su persona.

—Las cartas revelan cosas…del futuro…sus cartas aun no cambian y su futuro sigue siendo firme como el primer día que la vi—comento viéndolo ahora con seriedad.

Gruño por dentro, nunca había sido fanático de la lectura de cartas y pensaba, que todo destino podía ser cambiado si se quería. Pero estaba tan desesperado, que tomaría esa pequeña esperanza, lo único que el mundo parecía gritar que la chica aún estaba con vida, lo tomaría y lo aferraría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cana vio su debate mental, asintiendo cuando la vio asentir.

Ambos aceptaban este asunto.

Era lo único que tenían.

—¿Qué dice su futuro?—pregunto algo temeroso y ansioso.

Entonces los ojos de Cana brillaron por primera vez en cuatro meses, subiendo la mano y abrazándola con ella misma. Casi instintivamente toco la llave en su cuello, bajo la bufanda en una cadena, deseando sentir a Lucy ahí.

—Que vivirá muchos años, muchas aventuras y tendrá una hija—musito esta con voz algo rota.

Cana estaba por llorar.

Cana quien soporto años sin decirle nada a su padre, estaba por romperse. Lo vio lentamente, como sus hombros temblaban, como sus lágrimas empañaban su visión y como se abrazaba con fuerza.

—Una niña hermosa llamada Nashi, algo torpe pero una gran maga como sus padres…mi querida sobrina—dijo antes de taparse los ojos con ambas manos y caer de rodillas.

Quiso preguntar quién sería el padre, sobre de que rayos hablaba o que tenía que ver la supuesta hija de Lucy. Pero antes de saberlo se arrojó sobre la chica para abrazarla, soltando también al llanto. Cana había comenzado a llorar alto y él la acompaño de forma torpe.

Ya que ambos tenían la esperanza, pero para ambos, no era nada aun sin la chica a su lado.

.

.

.

Lucy se despertó de golpe, un día después, lo cual la hizo sentirse como una maga horrible al recordar toda la situación. Su estúpida conciencia al desmayarse, había perdido otros tres meses de vida en su mundo. Entonces, si bien su cuerpo dolía menos que ayer, aun dolía, pero era terca y no le importo levantarse de su cama de nube, la cual ahora tenía mucho más sentido. Abrió la puerta de golpe, gimoteo de dolor, pero camino por el pasillo con la barbilla en alto.

El primer espíritu en encontrar, fue una asustada Aries, que después de suplicarle que volviera a la cama que le hizo, termino siendo arrastrada por ella para ver al espíritu de León. Quien para su suerte estaba con el rey celestial, lo cual mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aries estaba temblando cuando ella misma abrió la puerta al gran salón. Le hubiera gustado admirar este hermoso mundo que siempre la sorprendía, sobre todo ahora que estaba en el castillo del rey que compartía con los doce zodiacos.

El rey bigotudo volteo a verla, al tiempo que Loke suspiraba al verla, como si lo hubiera esperado.

—Tenemos que hablas—dijo con fiereza, debía volver a casa cuanto antes.

Pero no era tan sencillo.

Lo supo cuando Loke le explico la historia que estaba pasando. Desde lo pasado en su batalla donde la había ayudado más que los otros espíritus a su lado. Explico que cuándo aquel impacto de magia celestial la había impactado, fue necesario que el mismo Rey espiritual usara su energía para traerla, lo que ocasión un cierre forzado de puertas en el mundo celestial.

—Las puertas a tu mundo han sido selladas, ningún espíritu ha podido pasar en todo un año de tu mundo natal—explico Loke con gravedad.

Ella puso una mano en su rostro procesando la información. Los magos celestiales, si bien raros, aún estaban en la tierra en números pequeños, pero ahora gracias a ella, todos habían estado sin sus espíritus durante un año.

Pensó en Yukino con culpabilidad.

—Así que nadie ha podido ir al otro mundo y nadie sabe que aun estas con vida—termino de explicar Loke con pesar.

Bien ahora no solo sufría por Yukino, también por sus amigos. El recuerdo del embarazo de Levy, que ahora probablemente tendría a su hijo y también sobre sus otros amigos…la hizo caer de rodillas con temor e incredulidad.

Todos.

El destello de Natsu y Happy sonriendo cuando la saludaban, la hizo tirar su indignación por los suelos y levantarse con fiereza. Cada segundo de su miseria, eran minutos u horas en el otro mundo, debía ser rápida, debía volver, debía hacerlo pronto.

—El mundo celestial tiene la biblioteca más grande del universo, debe tener algo que me haga volver…cuando vuelva es probable que la puerta sea abierta de nuevo, como Loke cuando la fuerza—hablo con calma luego de pensar unos segundos.

El rey celestial y Loke intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Algunos espíritus están ahí buscando información, pero han pasado cuatro días y no tenemos mucho—explico el león con culpabilidad.

Asintió.

Al menos esto estaba ya en marcha, sería más fácil.

—Yo también voy—

—Aun estas herida Lucy, la magia celestial te ha sanado pero tu…—

—Iré ahora—

Su voz era tan demandante, que incluso el rey celestial corrió la mirada y ella fue a buscar a Aries, quien amablemente la llevo donde pedía.

Volteo a ver por la ventana, la inmensa masa de cielo de ese mundo.

Pensó en sus amigos.

Se prometió por ellos que volvería.

Tardará lo que tardara.

.

Natsu ve con pesar las fechas del calendario desaparecer como si fuera el viento, sintiendo una punzada cada que la tan, aterradora fecha, se acercaba. Fairy tail también parecía haber cambiado, cada vez más de luto nuevamente y silencios prolongados sin luchas, a las cuales, él nunca volvió unirse.

Un año.

El primer aniversario de la muerte de Lucy, a la cual se negaba a creer, pero cada vez para su tortura, su cerebro asimilaba la idea. Incluso Cana que lo había mantenido a flote optimista, estaba nuevamente en una esquina tomando, pero no por diversión, sino para ahogar sus penas. Happy no volaba, solo estaba sentado a su lado, al tiempo que Erza también lo hacía, como muestra de solidaridad.

Ignorando el terrible dolor en su pecho, no todo era tan malo. Si, su corazón no estaba más dispuesto a recuperarse, si, su conciencia estaba llena de culpa y si, era raro en querer esperar que su futuro fuera ridículamente feliz como los cuentos de Lucy. Pero había dos pequeñas cosas que mostraban, esperanza.

Levy había tenido gemelos.

Yajee y Jutera, dos pequeños bebes con cabellas celestes, que se habían convertido en la esperanza del gremio. Así como la muerte de Lucy les trajo agonía, los bebes habían traído un cambio gratificante en el gremio. Las personas lo veían con esperanza, como lo fue con Asuka y Romeo, la esperanza de nuevas vidas.

Incluso él consumido por la depresión y la desesperación, podía sonreírle levemente a los bebes al caminar. Porque eran crías, crías que vinieron al mundo y protegería al igual que cada miembro del gremio.

Incluso Levy quien había llorado incontables horas por su amiga, había vuelto a tener una chispa de vida con sus bebes, logrando que Gajeel suspirara aliviado. No es que el mata dragones de metal no sintiera la perdida de Lucy, para su sorpresa el hombre no había vuelto a tocar la guitarra y una mueca imperceptible se formaba ante la palabra conejo en labios de otros.

—Natsu—llamo Happy susurrando por bajo.

Volteo a verlo, en un mudo silencio de que tenía su atención.

—¿Qué haremos el 27?—pregunto con poco animo en sus ojos.

El 27 de noviembre.

Un año de la desaparición de Lucy. Por suerte no fue el 7 de Julio, hubiera empezado a pensar que ese día estaba maldito o algo a ese ritmo.

No quería pensar en ese día, en que habían pasado 365 días sin ella y muchas cosas, aunque extrañaba a Lucy no le gustaba pensar en ella. No le gustaba recordar las sonrisas de la chica que no había vuelto a ver, odiaba pensar ene l aroma de esta, que se había desvanecido hace mucho de la ciudad o en su departamento alquilado para otra persona. No quería pensar en las misiones sin ella, en que nadie gritaba a su lado o lo regañaba por cualquier cosa.

Sobre todo, no quería pensar en los abrazos de la chica, odiaba la sensación de vacío en su cuerpo.

Quería irse de misión, quería ir al fin de mundo y encontrarla.

Pero en este año, su voluntad estaba flaqueando. Recordó que antes de conocer a la chica, la voluntad de encontrar a Igneel siempre lo movió, pero cuándo este desapareció, la voluntad de proteger a sus amigos tomo su lugar, o eso pensó. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero la chica se había vuelto un sustento emocional para su persona tan fuerte, que su desaparición lo dejo perdido en el mundo de emociones.

A veces pensaba que tal vez si no la hubiera conocido, todo sería más fácil, pero casi al instante su cuerpo le gritaba que era una vil mentira, que soportaría cualquier dolor por un solo día más con ella.

—Los arboles de cerezo—dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Happy.

Este lo vio sorprendido.

Él sonrió algo leve, pero la mejor sonrisa después de tanto tiempo.

—Lucy—su nombre salió temeroso y rasposo—amaba los arboles de cerezo, podríamos ir a verlos—añadió con temor.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo ver de reojo, como Levy sonreía levemente con tristeza, con uno de los bebes en sus brazos.

—¿Podríamos ir también?—pregunto de una forma que no se negaría nunca, antes de ver a otros miembros algo animados.

Como si la idea de hacer un picnic donde la chica que tanto extrañaban, fuera algo interesante. Él quería negarle a todos que fuera, quería un tiempo para él, solo para él. Pero comprendió para su asombro, que solo quera mantener el recuerdo de la chica de forma egoísta.

Nunca pensó así.

Para él Lucy siempre fue Lucy de Fairy tail, todos aquí extrañaba a la chica y su perdida fue dolorosa. Pero él la quería solo para él, abrazar el dolor de su ausencia y revolcarse en su desagracia un día.

Pero eso no hubiera querido ella.

Cana fue quien le puso ahora una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa reconfortante, se habían hecho buenos amigos desde entonces.

—Lucy no quiere verte triste Natsu—susurro a su lado.

Era verdad, Lucy odiaba ver triste a sus amigos.

Pero no estaba ahí.

Fue ese día, donde su última esperanza murió, al igual que la de Cana. Entonces sonrió, de forma falsa y poco creíble, que hizo a Cana mirarlo con pesar al entender sus pensamientos.

Después del 27 de noviembre, comenzó a reír con los miembros del gremio, a participar en las peleas e ir de misión con sus amigos. Una pantalla para que nadie se preocupara, que solamente había visto Cana y para su sorpresa, Gray…ninguno dijo nada, ya que todos parecían aliviados de verlo regresar, aunque claramente no estaban de acuerdo con su estúpida idea. Pero nunca lo haría, una gran parte de él había muerto con Lucy, pero si ella era feliz con sus amigos felices, él se mataría cada día fingiendo para ellos.

Lucy había muerto para él.

De la misma forma que algo de él también murió.

.

.

.

Sus espíritus estaban enojados con ella, por pasar dos días enteros en la biblioteca sin dormir y con sus heridas aun algo abiertas. Debía admitir que estaba mejor aquí que en su mundo, su cuerpo sanaba a forma acelerada y comprendido, que de no estar ahí, hubiera muerto en poco tiempo en su hogar. El aire celestial del lugar, se unía con las celular mágicas de su cuerpo y aceleraba la regeneración mágica. Por eso no le importo su cansancio, cada día que pasaba, era tres meses sin sus amigos, debía regresar pronto. Solo tomo un día una hora, solo una, cuando vio Acuario nuevamente con su llave nueva en sus manos.

Lloro sobre ella, está a pesar de todo, la abrazo con tanta ternura que le había roto.

La extrañaba tanto.

Luego de consolarla, le grito, diciendo que se apresurara para regresar a su mundo y tener una verdadera reunión. Ella soltó la risa y regreso a su búsqueda, incluso los espíritus de Yukino, quien no la culpaban por lo ocurrido, ayudaban en la búsqueda.

—Creo que encontré algo—musito Caprico la tarde del tercer día, donde se había dormido, contra su voluntad, unas horas sobre su escritorio.

Todos se revolvieron sobre la mesa.

El libro rápidamente paso sobre sus manos, un libro antiguo por milenios, pero tan hermoso para ser blanco como la luz. Leyó rápidamente la parte que hablaba Caprico, sobre la magia uno, la magia del amor. Esta explicaba que no solo era el principio de todas las magias, si no que también era el puente entre mundos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Era la primera vez que topaban entre libros, algo sobre puente entre mundos, entendió la referencia de Caprico y su utilidad. Leyó sobre algunas historias sobre el amor y su fuerza, un potenciador mágico y moldeable con la esperanza.

Entonces comenzó a pensar mientras los demás comenzaron a leerlo.

¿Qué hacer?

—Tal vez sea como abrir las puertas—dijo de pronto Loke con una mano en su barbilla.

Le vio confundida.

—Las veces que forcé mi puerta al mundo fueron por amor, amor a mis amigos y amor a mi dueña, pero ahora la puerta está totalmente cerrada para todos, ocupamos un amor fuerte y con esperanza—añadió a los demás, todos asintieron emocionados.

Podría intentarlo.

Pero se detuvo.

—Está a punto de comenzar mi octavo día aquí…han pasado dos años en mi mundo—musito con pesar al pensar en las fechas.

No sentía nada aquí.

Para ella solo eran y serian solo ocho días de su vida.

Pero para los demás.

—Puede que no tenga ningún lazo que intentar sujetar—dijo con enojo, aun pensando si eso llegara a funcionar, no sabía como hacer un lazo espiritual que la guiara.

Loke suspiro.

Pero fue Acuario quien se puso con ambos brazos en sus caderas.

—Caprico y tu león de peluche—gruño la mujer, ambos se tensaron—vayan con Lucy a enseñarle hacer un lazo con el otro mundo, un jodido puente si no quieren que los ahogue en agua, los demás sigan buscando—añadió con voz de demonio.

Todos asintieron, pero mientras ella era guiada a otra habitación, para algo sobre meditación, vio la mirada confiada de Acuario en su persona, fue entonces, cuando comprendió que debería intentarlo al menos, asintió decidida.

Lo lograría.

Escucho cada instrucción de Loke y Caprico, cada postura, cada sensación, cada orden. Tomo asiento en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndolo todo mucho más fácil por la energía espiritual que la rodeaba en todas direcciones, antes de entrar en una especie de meditación. Solo debía encontrarlo, encontrar el lazo que la uniría, buscar ese puente hecho de amor puro y esperanza. Lo tomaría entre sus manos y se arrastraría por el fuego de ser necesario.

Ella lo haría.

.

.

.

Intento calmarse cuando al entrar a su hogar luego de una ardua misión, el calendario comenzó a marcar la fecha de octubre. Estaba temblando, siendo ignorado por un dormido Happy ahora en el sofá. Había fingido bastante bien hasta el momento, pero mientras más pronto se acercaba Noviembre, su interior se apretaba con fuerza a la pared contraria. Había intentado regresar todo a la normalidad y fungir que no pasaba nada. Pero el tiempo en lugar de quitar su dolor, parecía cosecharlo con impaciencia.

Llevaba casi dos años de pura miseria.

No es justo.

Era su amiga claro, pero había perdido tantos antes, que no entendía que pasaba. Bueno, no quería aceptar que pasaba, ya que todo sería peor.

Juvia le había dicho hace algún tiempo, ella le gustaba hablar con él, para ayudarlo por la pérdida de una persona especial. Juvia siempre decía que dolería perder a todos sus amigos, pero que si fuera Gray, ella probablemente quisiera morir. Similar a como Gajeel musitaba que moriría antes que algo lastimara a su familia, o como Bisca hablaba sobre el dolor de perder a su esposo.

Todos tenían una persona especial.

Siempre lo supo.

Más ahora que Wendy crecía y miraba sonrojada a Romeo, quien a su lado también sonreía tímidamente, a Elfman corriendo para alegrar a Evergreen o Happy con Charle. También sabía que otros amores existían, como el de Gildarts por su hija, el del maestro por Laxus o Mirajane con Lisanna.

¿Qué fue Lucy para él?

¿Familia?

¿Amiga?

¿Algo más?

Le gustaría pensar que solo una amiga o familia, pero ya había perdido eso, y si bien el dolor aun golpeteaba, no era tan fuerte.

El último golpe claro está, para llegar a semejante conclusión, fue cuando en su última misión se topó con Anna, la antepasada de Lucy y su corazón se desgarro más, si eso fuera posible. La maga al tanto de la situación, había presentado su pésame antes, pero él la había evitado como la peste, porque era como ver a Lucy en el futuro, uno que ella no tenía. Esta lo vio solo unos momentos, antes de sonreírle y hablarle sobre la esperanza, algo que ignoro, él ya no tenía eso, había muerto con Lucy.

—El amor es la magia más fuerte de todas—musito antes de irse con una sonrisa tranquila.

Amor.

Claro que amaba a Lucy, era su mejor amiga, su compañera de batallas y quien estaba siempre a su lado.

Tomo la llave que aun guardaba entre su ropa, viéndola con tranquilidad, ignorando el leve calor de esta. Era un débil aun tener la llave, debería deshacerse de ella, al igual que todos los recuerdos de la chica en su hogar, esto era auto tortura.

Sonrió con ironía a la llave.

¿Qué no daría él por verla una vez más?

Ya había muerto toda esperanza, aun así, apretó con fuerza la llave, pensando en la chica.

Solo una vez más.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba, Lucy no abrió los ojos, no le dijo nada a Loke o Caprico, solo sintió un hilo pasar cerca de ella en ese mar espiritual y lo tomo antes si quiera de pensar que pasaría. Fue como si algo se atara a su muñeca y fuera jalada al vacío negro, todo a su alrededor fue de colores, antes que su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Ocho días en el mundo celestial había mejorado a un punto sorprendente sus heridas, hasta que solo quedaban parches rojos en su piel y cortes, que delataban la lucha.

Pero nada comparado a esto.

Un vacío en su estómago que crecía, velocidad, terror a lo desconocido.

¿Sus espíritus siempre sentían tanta adrenalina al pasar el puente?

Chillo de temor.

Esto no era parte del contrato.

Entonces la luz con una silueta familiar, la hizo abrir sus ojos, antes que, literalmente, cayera dando vueltas hasta chocar contra algo duro en su espalda y sentir todo su mundo dando vueltas. Como cuando te subes a un carro de montaña rusa e intentas que el mundo esté en orden nuevamente.

Quiso vomitar.

Entonces llego el dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo, el dolor de su cuerpo había disminuido en el mundo celestial, lo que fue un claro indicador que ya no estaba ahí. Gimió aun de espaldas, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Una gran cantidad de objetos la recibieron, pero los ignoro gimoteando de dolor.

Luego, soltó una risa tonta.

Todo a su lado era confuso, pero estaba en tierra, lo sentía por su magia regresando a la normalidad, estaba de regreso a su hogar. Quería correr, ir por sus amigos, llorar, reír, gritar, pero solo podía gimotear de dolor con leves risas.

Un sonido la distrajo, quiso voltear a ver más rápido, pero su cuerpo apenas si permitirá moverse.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de reconocimiento, pero se detuvieron antes de hablar. Natsu, ese era Natsu. Noto con horror, como el chico nuevamente había cambiado demasiado, no era el joven que había visto hace ocho días para ella, parecía haber crecido un poco más, su cabellera rosada larga atada a una cola despreocupada con mechones por todos lados. Su cuerpo igual de musculoso, pero con ojeras bajo esos ojos tan…tristes.

Se incorporó a pesar del dolor, gruñendo al tocar articulaciones, que aún estaban resentidas.

—Natsu—le llamo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Debía recordarse, que habían pasado casi dos años desde que alguien la vio, supuso, eso podría ser peligroso. Los pensamientos de que sus amigos le habían dado por muerta, todo lo que debía haber cambiado, fueron tan terribles como cuando desaparecieron siete años después de los exámenes. Pero esto era peor, porque solo era ella esta vez.

El chico se alejó cuándo se acercó, como si fuera un fantasma.

No entendía.

Dado que solo lo veía a él, este debió ser quien pensara en ella de forma pura y con esperanza, suficiente para atarla a este mundo de regreso.

¿Por qué le veía así?

—¿L-Lucy?—pregunto una voz con mayor temor y asombro.

Su cuerpo volvió a gemir ante el movimiento brusco de girar, viendo los ojos chocolate de Happy llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces sonrió, queriendo ir por él.

Pero algo paso, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado y la oleada de magia que había sentido momentos antes, desapareció por completo. Toda su reserva mágica acumulada estos ocho días, apenas había sido suficiente para enviarla de regreso, no quiso imaginar que hubiera pasado si lo hicieran antes.

Aun así, su cuerpo se quedó ahora sin magia, cansado, recuperándola de forma muy lenta.

Lo peor, fue sentirse desvanecer, su cuerpo, había llegado al límite.

.

Cuando vuelve abrir los ojos, recuerda vagamente lo ocurrido, se siente aun en medio de un sueño, como si estuviera despertando por fin de la batalla. Casi puede recostarse un poco y suspirar ante la suavidad de la cama a su espalda, una cama y no una nube, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, casi, es la palabra mágica. Casi se ahoga con su saliva, cuándo al abrir los ojos, unos chocolate la ven con una gran sonrisa, un cabello azulado corto por sus hombros y un rostro más perfilado.

—¿Wendy?—chilla casi sin pensarlo en forma de pregunta.

La dragona de los cielos sonríe con lágrimas, antes de asentir. Entonces entiende porque ella está ahí, cuando el dolor desaparece de su cuerpo y la chica comienza a trabajar en silencio sobre este.

Relajante.

Calmante.

Saludable.

La ve con una pizca de terror en sus ojos, la muchacha se ha dado un estirón, no tan grande como Erza o Mira, pero alcanzo el tamaño de Levy. Su cabello corto enmarca la madurez de su rostro, su pecho no es tan grande, pero no es plano.

Entonces la golpea la fecha.

Dos años.

Han pasado dos años.

Quiere llorar y gimotear por su tiempo perdido, pero no serviría de nada. Al menos su padre y madre siguen en la tumba, esperaba nadie de sus amigos hubiera muerto, o realmente se deprimiría. Entonces gira el rostro para ver las llaves sobre el escritorio, la llave de acuario resalta entre todas, no porque la quiere más que los otros, sino porque hace mucho que no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué ha…pasado?—pregunta sabiendo su parte de la historia.

La doncella del cielo parpadea, luego gira el rostro.

—Muchas cosas—susurra con dolor en su rostro.

Asiente.

No hay mucho que decir, no ahora.

Aun encontrar del consejo de Wendy, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, reconociendo las paredes del gremio. Las acaricia mientras se apoya en ellas, en un suave recordatorio que no todo ha cambiado. Wendy renuncia a regresarle a la cama, aunque sus fuerzas no sean muchas y su magia apenas está en su cuerpo, camina determinadamente, esperando cualquier cosa que la ataque.

Escucha voces, susurros, un ambiente poco común, pero alegre.

Sonríe.

Su familia.

Sus pasos son temblorosos pero ahora más firmes, cuando llega al final del pasillo, ve que todos no están muy lejos viendo en su dirección, por lo cual cuando sale, es vista por casi todo el gremio. Intenta ocultar el gemido de terror al verlos, son ellos, pero diferentes…muy diferentes.

Erza ahora tiene un cabello casi tan largo como su madre, atado en una trenza, probablemente en honor a esta. En cambio Mirajane tiene su cabello corto, mostrando orgullosa una barriga de embarazo de seis o siete meses. Lisanna tiene el cabello algo más alargado y está demasiado cerca de Bickslow para su incredulidad. Otros como Juvia siguen siendo igual de bonitas o Gray mostraba facciones más maduras para su edad. Asuka, su querida niña ahora estaba nuevamente más grande, ya no era esa niña de cinco años con que jugaba, ahora estaba casi rondando a los diez y su cabello corto le daba aires más juveniles.

Quiso dar media vuelta y ocultarse, algunos seguían iguales, pero otros diferentes.

Muy diferentes.

La mano de Wendy fue la que le hizo caminar, pero se detuvo cuando unos brazos casi la arrastran al suelo. Sintió dolor en su cuerpo, pero no se quejó, al ver la cabellera castaña sollozar sobre su hombro.

—Cana—musito tocando su cabeza con ternura, haciendo que esta llorara más fuerte.

Fue cuándo todos parecían reaccionar y rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre ella. Entonces se vio rodeada de abrazos, lagrimas, mocos y gente queriendo verla, sobre todo Asuka quien corrió donde ella sin querer soltarla. Pensó, con temor, que era la primera vez que la niña perdía por tanto tiempo a un amigo querido. Todos al mismo tiempo parecían querer ponerla al día, sobre todo Levy quien salto sobre ella, con Gajeel y dos pequeños bultos en sus manos.

¿Gemelos?

Su corazón se partió al pensar que no estuvo ahí para ayudarla en el nacimiento, pero se recompuso al pensar que ahora si estaría.

Antes de darse cuenta, una gran fiesta dio inicio, ella siendo el centro de atención de todos. De reojo buscaba por todas partes, pero no vio a Natsu, no estaba, ni Happy.

Sospechoso.

—Esta avergonzado—murmuro Cana cuando la oleada de gente le dio tiempo para su amiga.

En realidad para su sorpresa y asombro, Cana había mostrado el tatuaje en su mano, ahora permanente, que mostraba uno de los tres grandes hechizos de la hadas, amenazando a todos por su tiempo con ella. Sintió miedo, recordando la gran cantidad de magia que eso supondría.

—¿Avergonzado?—musito casi con risa.

Natsu y avergonzado, nunca deberían ir en una misma oración.

La mujer, quien para su horror, ahora mostraba un poco de arrugas en sus ojos, diminutas, casi inexistentes, pero que demostraban el paso de los años. Al igual que los demás, quienes cada vez mostraban el cambio de los años, mientras que ella, parecía casi la misma que había llegado al gremio, solo que con el cabello más largo.

—Natsu lucho para que creyéramos que vivías aun cuando…no tenía sentido—señalo está tomando un trago de su copa, la vio atentamente—pero eso lo consumió Lucy, no era el mismo, no reía, no era él…entonces fingió, creyó lo que todos, que moriste, fingió ser como era antes y ahora…piensa que te defraudo—añadió encogiéndose de hombros, con una mirada de culpa.

Puso una mano en su hombro dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Fue mi culpa, dure tanto en poder regresar, debí haberlo intentado antes—murmuro poco convincente.

Era un milagro que estuviera aquí ahora.

La magia que utilizo era para pasar por los mundos, una magia que había drenado toda gota e magia en su interior, magia celestial, poderosa, fuerte, invencible, que había estado acumulando por ocho días. De haberlo intentado antes, probablemente hubiera muerto en el viaje, de no haber estado tan expuesta a la magia celestial tanto tiempo…no quería ni imaginarlo.

Pero ellos no ocupaban saberlo.

Prefería que la culparan a ella por atrasarse.

No ellos.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa—dijo Cana con algo de gracia, la vio avergonzada—debimos esperarte, ese era nuestro deber, pero nadie quería perderte no a ti—

—Vamos exageras, cada miembro del gremio es importante—

—No lo niego, pero tú tienes…algo—

La miro fijamente y ella sonrió con cariño.

Señalo su corazón.

—En tu interior que siempre nos llama—susurro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Asintió algo aturdida.

.

Alejarse de todos fue toda una odisea, hasta que de forma muy intencional, Elfman causo un alboroto con Gajeel que llevo a una pelea del gremio y una excusa creíble para salir del gremio. Claro que una sonrisa y guiño nada discreto de Mirajane, le enseño que la maga de transformaciones seguía siendo una celestina de primera. Pensaba ir al hogar de Natsu, pero luego de no llegar ni a la mitad del camino por el cansancio de su cuerpo, termino sentada en un parque cerca del bosque de cerezos.

No estaban en temporada, pero podía sentirlos desde aquí.

Estaba en casa.

Miro las llaves entre sus manos, queriendo llamarlas, pero sin una gota de magia. Estas brillaron y sonaron entre sí, en una muda comprensión de que estaban listos cuando ella quisiera.

También estaba Yukino.

Muchas cosas que hacer.

También no tenía hogar, su casera probablemente hubiera alquilado su hogar nuevamente, lo que la dejaba en la calle y sin ninguna misión cercana. Probablemente debería vivir en el gremio algún tiempo o alguna alma caritativa le brindaría un hogar, Cana se veía dispuesta sobre todos.

Unos pasos la hicieron alejar sus pensamientos, antes de notar la silueta de una persona y una bufanda blanca que la hizo sonreír.

—Natsu—dijo en un susurro emocionada, estaba preocupada de pasar aquí la noche por el cansancio.

Este tenía el ceño fruncido, pero camino rápidamente apresurado y con aire enojado que la hizo ladear la cabeza.

—Acabas de recuperarte, no debes estar sola en la calle a estas horas—gruño rápidamente en tono enojado.

Tan diferente a su usual actitud sonriente.

Miro de reojo la hora, ya era tarde, la noche hace tiempo había caído.

Volvió a ver a su amigo.

Había cambiado…pero seguía siendo él, preocupándose por ella como siempre.

Sonrió, lo que hizo a este fruncir más el ceño molesto.

—Sigues preocupándote por mí, tranquilo ya estaba por regresar—hablo colocándose de pie rápidamente, una muy mala idea.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció levemente con manchas negras, antes de sentir sus pies sin fuerzas y comenzar a caer. No era algo de qué preocuparse, en realidad Natsu no la dejo ni tocar el suelo, ya que la atajo con sus brazos en el aire, haciendo sentir nuevamente el calor del cuerpo del joven contra el suyo.

Cálido.

—Lo siento, supongo que me quede sin energía—hablo con la frente sombreada de azul.

—Lucy—musito Happy quien había guardado silencio hasta entonces.

—Happy ve al gremio alertar a los demás, yo la llevare de regreso—hablo Natsu con firmeza antes de colocarla sin mucha dificultad en su espalda.

El gato salió volando a una gran velocidad con su forma humana, que era la primera vez que veía.

Había crecido.

Para su alegría había caminado suficiente, aunque no tanto, ya que en ese tiempo Natsu parecía retraído y sin ganas de hablarle. Era algo anormal, el chico que siempre hablaba por los codos con ella y pedía que jugaran todo el tiempo, ahora no hablaba ante ella.

Debía estar enojado.

—Lo siento mucho—sus palabras no solo tensaron al chico, lo hicieron detenerse en medio del camino sin voltear a verla.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Tarde demasiado en volver, no quise preocuparlos tanto, solo…me costó encontrar el camino—

El viento comenzaba a hacerse frente, pero no sabía si fue intencional o no, que el cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a irradiar más calor para mantenerla a temperatura estable.

No dijo nada.

No se movió.

Un leve temblor en su cuerpo lo hizo ver confundido.

—No te espere—fue el susurro lamentable como si fuera un perro que alguien golpea en medio de la calle.

No le gustaba eso, los brazos que habían estado sujetándose por los hombros, lo rodearon tiernamente por el cuello atrayéndolo a ella por la espalda. Lo sentía tieso, algo poco común en él, que siempre robaba su espacio corporal en el menor momento disponible.

Lo último que supo, fue que en un rápido movimiento, ahora Natsu estaba sentado en medio de la calle vacía, con ella sobre su regazo abrazándola con fuerza. Había pasado mucho de la última vez que lo vio llorando desesperadamente mientras se aferraba a ella, haciéndola que algunas lágrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos, pero que retuviera para mantenerse fuerte para él.

—Estoy en casa—musito por bajo antes de sentirse arrullada por el calor.

Del chico que la abrazaba desesperadamente.

Cayendo en un suave sueño del cansancio.

.

—Bienvenida—Musito Natsu limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro, sin ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Ver a su amiga de regreso a sus brazos, la hizo abrazarla antes de cargarla como la princesa que era de regreso al gremio.

Sintiendo por primera vez, que podía respirar y vivir nuevamente al lado de esta.

Como alguna vez Cana le revelo que las cartas así lo destinaban.

 **Fin**

 _Pensé en hacer un drama, pero al final solo me salió esto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
